Wikitopia/Issue Four
(Riley and Lee watch Drew coldly. He backs up against the window.) Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Drew: Who are you? Riley: Where is KatieTheAndreaFan? Drew: Fuck this. (Drew jumps out of the window and lands on a bush.) Lee: Get downstairs, quick! Drew: Fuck off you cunts! (Drew runs.) ----- (Brent arrives home to find the police waiting for him. His mother gives him a disgusted look. He is taken to the station.) Officer: Brent Gawronski, you are under the arrest for the rape of a minor under the age of thirteen. You know your rights and shit. Come into this room, it's interview time. (Brent is pulled inside. He sits next to his lawyer opposite the officer.) Brent: I didn't do it, I don't even know what this is! Officer: Don't lie to me lad, we have evidence. (The officer removes several photographs from an envelope. Brent is horrified to see that they are of the bruised toros, arms and legs of a young girl, most likely around ten years old.) Lawyer: It's true Brent. They have your DNA. Don't lie to me, I know you did it. ----- (Cameron Cameron is sitting at his laptop, typing furiously. He has hacked into Bloxx's medical records.) Cameron Cameron: Come on, come on, there has to be something...bingo. Wait what? No...they couldn't...never... ----- (Brent has been released after being given an alibi by his brother. His phone rings as he's leaving the station.) Brent: Hello? Kaley: Oh my god Brent, I've just got out of the police station. They accused me of being involved in some sort of pedophile ring. Brent: Wait- me too...who did this? Kaley: That doesn't matter...you should come round to my place..I have bad news... Brent: What is it? Kaley: I know why Bloxx didn't turn up...he fell to his death...and I don't think it was an accident... ----- (Cameron Cameron approaches Inspector Dom outside of Bloxx's home.) Cameron Cameron: Inspector! Inspector Dom: Yes? Oh, it's you again boy, how can I help? Cameron Cameron: Bloxx wasn't depressed. I have proof. This was no accident. Inspector Dom: (narrowing his eyes) ''And what is this proof? Cameron Cameron: I hacked into his medical rec- Inspector Dom: That's illegal son, I'm gonna ha- Cameron Cameron: Let me finish. Anyway, while. I was doing so, I noticed something. The antidepressants that he supposedly depends on have only existed for two months. His records say he's been on them for three years. You need to put this in your report. Inspector Dom: Oh I'll be filing a report alright, one calling for your prosecution under the Data Protection Act. And before you try to pull a fast one, I know your name Mr Cameron, it's on your credit card. Cameron Cameron: Please don't, please. You have no idea what this is. I'm begging you. Inspector Dom: My mind is made up, now fuck off while I file this report. ----- ''(Inspector Dom is walking home in the dark. He sees a figure ahead of him.) Riley: Give me your notebook, I'd like to see that report. (Inspector Dom gets in Riley's face.) Inspector Dom: This is a police matter, you will not inte- Riley: That wasn't a request. (Riley stabs Dom in the throat with a small dagger and takes the notebook. He flips through it with interest.) Riley: Interesting... ---- (Someone knocks on Clarence Clarence's door. He opens it to see two men, when bulky and one slim.) Lee: Are you Cameron Cameron? Clarence Clarence: No, I'm his cousin, he's in the back room. Want me to take you through? Lee: Would you? (Clarence Clarence turns to lead them inside. When he does so, Lee grabs him and puts the gas canister's mouthpiece over his mouth. Clarence Clarence falls to the floor, dead.) Lee: Hide the body, we may need some extra motivation for Mr Cameron. Category:Issues Category:Wikitopia Category:Katie